


A Million Miles Away

by makototouchmybanana



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Team Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Monophobia, Nightmares, Separation Anxiety, crankiplier - Freeform, mark is such a sweetheart in this bless him, rated t for language and intense feelings, sorry ethan, this turned out way more emotional than I had planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makototouchmybanana/pseuds/makototouchmybanana
Summary: "Ethan?"Ethan's body immediately whipped around towards the familiar voice, nearly causing him to drop his phone. His heart pounded against his ribcage."Mark?"-Mark and Ethan are in a long-distance relationship, and after months of being apart, they finally get to see each other in person for the first time. Also, Ethan has a lot of feelings.





	A Million Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> what's this? me writing angst??? who would've thought,,  
> as mentioned in the tags, this turned out so much more emotional than I had originally planned like,, I love ethan so much why did I make him suffer like this hhhh,,,,,,  
> also, the title was inspired by the moon song by karen o and ezra koenig! it's the perfect song for a long-distance relationship, and eth can play it on the uke :,)))

Ethan checked his phone for what had to be the millionth time that afternoon.

**3:44 pm**

 Only one more minute to go.

 He pocketed his phone with sweaty hands and shakily ran his fingers through his hair. A concoction of excitement and anxiety swirled around in Ethan's gut, coiling upwards to squeeze his chest and tug at his heartstrings. Every text, every phone call, and every Skype session for the past ten months had led up to this moment. Tonight his bed wouldn't feel cold and lonely. Tonight he could finally know what it was like to sleep in his boyfriend's embrace.

 But... he had to show up first.

 Ethan took out his phone again, but he was too preoccupied to fully process what time was on the screen. He got up out of his chair and began to pace back and forth down the aisle, being careful as not to trip over anyone's suitcase. The other people at the airport were probably staring at him, but he didn't care. Mark should've been here by now. Deep down he knew that he was most likely only running a bit late, but fear and worry still gnawed at his stomach. Did the plane get in an accident? He hadn't heard anything about a crash, but it was possible. Vaguely wondering if Mark's plane had decent wifi, Ethan unlocked his phone to shoot his boyfriend a quick "where are you" text to make sure he was okay.

 "Ethan?"

 Ethan's body immediately whipped around towards the familiar voice, nearly causing him to drop his phone. His heart pounded against his ribcage.

 "Mark?" The name left his lips in a soft, barely-there whisper. _Mark. **Mark.**_

 "Ethan!"

 His boyfriend picked up the pace as he got closer, the warm, welcoming features Ethan knew so well causing his own face to melt into an overjoyed grin.

 "Mark!"

 Ethan practically sprinted the rest of the way to Mark, falling into his open arms without hesitation. His hands clenched around the fabric of the older's shirt. Little pinpricks of tears clouded his vision as he buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

 "I can't believe you're here," Ethan murmured, voice low and quivering.

 Mark chuckled. "Me neither."

 Hearing his boyfriend's voice so real and so close to him and feeling his arms around him brought on another wave of emotion that rocked Ethan's core. His fists tightened around Mark's shirt.

 "Hey, Eth?"

 "Hm?"

 "I love you and want to hug you forever and all but... I haven't really gotten to see your face yet."

 "Oh, right." Ethan let out an embarrassed giggle. "Sorry."

 As soon as they broke apart, Mark reached out to hold Ethan's face between his hands. The younger blushed furiously. Although he didn't feel nearly as discouraged by his acne as he used to, Ethan was still somewhat self-conscious when it came to having a lot of attention on him, especially when that attention was in the form of Mark's intense gaze.

 "Wh- what are you-" 

 "Ethan," Mark interrupted. "Are you crying?"

 Ethan froze. He had been so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice how watery his eyes had become. As if on cue, a single tear dripped off his chin to the floor.

 "I- I'm sorry, Mark," he stammered. "I'm just so happy to finally see you and I-"

 "Shh, shh," Mark soothed, using his thumbs to wipe away his boyfriend's tears. "It's okay, baby. I'm happy to see you too."

 Ethan smiled, eyes now just dry enough to properly look up and see Mark's face. As a rush of love and affection ran through his veins, all Ethan could think was that selfies and shitty webcams could never do his beautiful boyfriend justice. His fingers gently circled around Mark's wrists, head tilting to the side so he could press his cheek against the other's palm, hazel eyes glistening with a mixture of tears and fondness. 

 "Oh fuck, dude," Mark sniffed. "Stop being so god damn cute. You're making me cry, too."

 Ethan laughed. "You big doof." Rising to his tip-toes, he placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Mark's eye. The action took both of them by surprise, Ethan pretending not to notice how his boyfriend's cheeks flushed a deep red. 

 "Come on," Ethan grinned, lacing their fingers together. "I wanna get home so I can show you everything!"

 -

 Ethan's eyes shot open.

 The sound of his breathing rang eerily throughout the otherwise-silent space, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears rapidly.

_"He... hello?"_

 No answer. 

 He took a blind step forward into the white haze that surrounded him.

  _"Is anyone the-"_

Ethan could only gasp as the ground beneath him disappeared. His stomach wrenched with a nauseating feeling, not quite like falling, no, it was worse than that. Static blurred his line of vision and pricked his brain like little needles. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to escape his suffering, but the effort only made him dizzier.

 As abruptly as it had begun, Ethan's pain stopped. He found himself on solid ground once again, and a quick glance around told him that he was back at the airport. Only this time, it was completely empty. Not a single soul besides himself occupied the long hallways, hundreds of seats, and shops that were scattered throughout.

 Ethan felt devastatingly alone.

  _"Mark?"_ he whispered.

 The only reply was an echo of his own voice, quiet and fearful.

  _"Mark!"_ he tried again, louder this time. _"Where are you?"_

 Suddenly, Ethan's world tipped violently. The sick discomfort from before took hold of him, and he braced himself, thinking he might be falling again.

  _"Ethan."_

 The voice had the roots of something familiar, but was distorted, causing Ethan's ears to ring rather than calming him.

  _"Mark?"_

 Ethan blinked. Sure enough, his boyfriend now stood only an arm's-length away from him, and despite the strange voice, his appearance was completely normal.

  _I'm not alone anymore he's here I'm not alone anymore he's here I'm not alone he's here **here heRE HERE**_

  _"Mark! I'm so scared, I want to go home, please I-"_

 He tried to reach out and touch the older man, to feel his warmth and be safe again, but his hands just passed through his body as if he were a hologram. 

 Ethan choked back a frustrated sob.

  _"Sorry Ethan, but I have to go."_

  _"But why? You just got here!"_

  _"I can't stay anymore."_ Mark's figure contorted as if he was on a TV that was losing connection. 

  _"No!"_ Tears welled up in Ethan's eyes.  _"Wait!"_

  _"Good bye."_

  _"Mark!"_ Ethan flung himself forward, trying to wrap his arms around the quickly-disappearing pixels that used to be his boyfriend's body.  _"Come back! Don't leave me!"_

  ** _"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"_**

 -

 For the second time that night, Ethan's eyes shot open. He sighed in relief when he realized that he was home, tucked into his own bed. 

  _It was all just a dream. You're fine._

Taking deep breaths in order to calm down, he rolled over onto his side. Mark's sleeping form laid next to him, safe and sound. Still, worry bubbled up in Ethan's tummy. What if this Mark wasn't real either? What if he really was alone?

 Ethan reached over and gently ran his fingers across his boyfriend's back. The warmth from his body seeped through his skin, and Ethan suddenly had the urge to be as close to him as possible. How many times had he dreamed of Mark being here with him, only to wake up to the crushing reality that he was alone? On those nights, there was nothing more he wanted than to return to his dreams. But now that the opposite had happened, Ethan never wanted to fall asleep again. Not while Mark was here.

 In one swift movement, Ethan hauled himself to the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, his forehead pressed between his shoulder blades.

 Mark let out a surprised little half-snore, followed by a yawn. Ethan cursed himself for moving so abruptly and waking his boyfriend up.

 "You know blue, if you wanted cuddles that bad you could've just asked," Mark teased, his words slurred with sleep.

 Ethan didn't answer. He simply tightened his hold on his boyfriend, hands fisting the front of his shirt.

 "Hey, hey." Mark's tone switched from joking to concerned in a matter of milliseconds. "What's wrong, Eth? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I was just teasing you."

Mark turned himself around so that he could see his boyfriend. Ethan immediately ducked his head and wiped at his eyes, not wanting to worry him. But, being the caring soul that he was, Mark cupped Ethan's face in his hands anyway, tilting his head upwards so that he could read his expression.

 Even in the dark, Mark could detect the fear in his boyfriend's eyes.

 "Did you have a nightmare?"

 Ethan's breath hitched. He nodded.

 Mark sighed sympathetically. "Come here, baby boy."

 Ethan cuddled closer to Mark's chest, burying his head in the crook of his neck. His boyfriend held him there, his free hand running through the short, brown hairs of his undercut soothingly. He kissed his forehead.

 "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. I'm here now. You're safe."

 Ethan nodded again, one last tear making its way down his cheek.

 

_"I'm here now."_

 

_He's here now._

 

_I'm not alone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> if u ever get short hair or an undercut pls have someone run their fingers through the back (or do it yourself if youre forever alone like me) of it it feels so good  
> not gonna lie I listened to anime soundtracks while writing this to keep myself motivated,,, not the most fitting considering the story but at least I got it typed out


End file.
